Life as a Shadowguard
by Matthewlikestogame
Summary: This is the story of Matthew Jones, who, after being killed in a bank robbery, wakes up in another realm... of ponies. He learns that he is one of the many chosen to guard Equestria from evil. Of course, he has to learn to fit in, too.


**Whats up, I'm back with good and bad news. The good news is that chapter 1 is a lot longer than the teaser. The bad news is, it's all expo. Just deal, it will be over before you know it.**

"DIE, MOTHERFUCKER!" Matthew screamed as he bolted up. He stayed there, panting. Was it all just a dream? No, it was way too vivid. What happened? Matthew went to wipe the cold sweat off of his forehead. However, he felt odd that his arm was furry. Eh, not that weird. All of a sudden Matthew's brain booted up fully, and he screamed. He realized that his entire body felt different, like the nerve ending had been rearranged, and noticed that the body he saw was not human at all. It looked like a horse, but smaller. And why was he yellow? Why did he have so many questions? Oh yeah. The next thing he noticed was the fact that he was not at all in his bedroom, but instead in a royal-looking, strangely familiar foyer. It looked very cartoonish and unreal. He noticed that in front of him was a large set of steps. He followed them with his eyes until he reached the top, at which stood the answer to all his questions. The answer was that he had been visiting Equestria Daily too much. He burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of what this could only be. This was a way cool dream; he was actually in Equestria.

"This is new," mumbled who he recognized as princess Celestia to her sister. "Um… welcome to Equestria, Matthew," she said, trying to get his attention. This only caused him to laugh louder. "If you'll please just silence yourself, you'll learn that this is not a dream. Matthew held up his… hoof? Well, that was to be expected. He held up his hoof as he laughed for a few more seconds, until he coughed himself into an awkward silence. He awkwardly at up and faced Celestia, showing he was ready to listen, even though he had a stupid-looking grin on his face.

"Now that I have your attention," said Celestia, a little annoyance in her voice, "I can finally explain why you're here. I suppose you still think this is a dream, so let me make it very clear that it isn't." As fast as lightning, she teleported down right in front of him and kicked him in the stomach before he could react. Just as fast as she had moved before, she was right back up by her sister.

Matthew took in a breath and realized how vivid, how clear, how…_real_ everything around him was. Especially the pain in his stomach. He was now paying full attention to Celestia and his smile had vanished. "Now, about 1 hour ago, you were in a bank when a masked man came in." The memory came back to Matthew as the princess retold it. "While his back was turned, you punched him. You two struggled for his gun until he regained control and shot you three times. You died shortly after." At this, Matthew's eyes opened as wide as saucers. He died? "Now, I'm sure this comes as a shock to you, but let me explain how…everything… works. There is a God. However, it is not a physical object or anything of the sort. It is more of an essence. Trillions of years ago, time works the same way everywhere by the way, there was only this essence, now known only as Omniode. However, approximately 13.7 billion years ago, it created the Multiverse. This is everything. There is absolutely nothing outside of it. Inside of the Multiverse, there are three different realms, known on Earth as universes. They are Earth, Equestria, and Eden. They form a triangle inside of the multiverse, with a space of void between them. When someone dies on one realm, they are reborn in one of the other two. This is chosen at random."

Matthew, who had been soaking it all in, had started to become bored, even after learning how _everything_ worked. He was never one for sitting and listening. "So what does this have to do with me? Actually, better question, why was this world part of a TV show on Earth?"

"I'm getting to it, settle down," said the Princess. He had always hated that answer.

"Anyway, Omniode created the humans, the ponies, the humans, and the dragons, and put them each in their individual worlds, I'm sure you can guess which is which."

"But aren't there dragons here too?" **[Now would be a fantastic time to officially tell you that Matthew is a major brony, just in case you hadn't picked up on that]**

"Yes, but the dragons here are a little bit less ill-tempered. As long as they aren't bothered, they are no threat. Anyway, Omniode made the beings, and then personally selected three leaders to rule the three realms. After them, the line passed all the way down to the leaders of today. Luna and I rule Equestria, Raelfmere the Great rules Eden, and no one really rules Earth because you are all so separated over there."

"There has to be someone though…?" asked Matthew with disappointment.

Celestia sighed. "Will Smith."

Once again, Matthew burst out laughing. He quickly controlled himself. "OK, but seriously, can we hurry this up? I'm sure the reader is getting extremely bored by now."

"Now, now, Matthew. Don't you know that exposition is one of the most important parts of a story? Now, I'll make this short. There was a mistake in the creation of the multiverse. A glitch, so to speak. From this mistake sprouted the very idea of evil. It first showed in Eden, a couple billion years ago. When it first sprouted, it spread like wildfire. Eden is now no more than a crumbling, once-great, wasteland of fire and death."

"Sounds rough."

"As you humans would say, 'no shit, Sherlock,' whatever that means." Matthew couldn't help but giggle. "Anyway, Eden is completely consumed by hate, and Earth is on the fast track to the same fate. However, Equestria has been able to keep hate suppressed. That is no doubt thanks to the Shadowguard, and a certain group of ponies known to you as the 'Mane 6.' When hate first sprouted, Omniode brought the three leaders together to create a secret organization whose primary objective was to combat evil. They are known as the Shadowguard. If they have the certain qualities to put happiness and love above everything else, they qualify to be a Shadowguard. When they die, they aren't reborn but simply teleported to another realm, memory still intact. There, they undergo initiation. I'm sure after 1,080 words of this stuff you know what it has to do with you."

"Gee, I think I need a bigger hint," said Matthew, his voice overflowing with sarcasm.

"Do not make me rethink my decision, Matthew."

"OK, OK. So what now?"

"I am allowing you three days to explore around and get used to your body, maybe learn some magic and how to fly, they would certainly help during your initiation mission."

"Can't I only have one of tho- nevermind," he said as he noticed he had both wings and a horn.

"All Shadowguard initiates are alicorns. Well, I'll see you off now. Please pick up the saddlebag by the door and make sure you read the documents in there before you talk to anypony, they contain you're new identity. We can't have anyone knowing you're a human or about the Shadowguard, or there will be _severe _consequences," she said with a glare.

"Yes, your highness," he said as he clumsily got to his hooves.

"Oh, and follow the map in there to Ponyville and see my student Twilight Sparkle. I sent her a letter noting your arrival. You can stay at her library for the time being." Matthew's heart leapt at the thought of meeting his favorite pony.

He walked very awkwardly, getting the hang of four legs, towards the door. When he drew near, the saddlebag started to glow with a familiar light, and moved itself to his back. "Thank you, your highness," he said casually as he waddled out the door.

**Thanks a ton if you made it through the whole chapter. I just wanted to get that crap out of the way and start the adventure! Also, if you want to know more about Matthew, tell me. I'd prefer to just let his personality speak for him, and I feel like we don't need any more exposition. There'll be the basic outline of his past during the whole initiation thing. Also, there will probably be OC X TS, just a heads up. If anyone has a better idea, again, tell me. I will also be needing some OC's *wink wink*. That's all for now. Until next time!**


End file.
